


Molly Finds Out

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, violation of privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Molly is determined to find out who Percy is dating so she decides to do a little spying.





	Molly Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Molly Finds Out

Molly Weasley was happier than she’d been in a long while. George was getting married and while she still thought he was moving a bit too fast she wasn’t going to object too strongly loosing Fred had reminded her how short life could be. She smiled as found one of Harry’s books left sitting on the desk. Officially he lived at Grimmauld Place but he spent more time here so much so that Kreacher often came and helped her fix dinner. She wished Harry and Ron had chosen something beside becoming Auror’s for their future career but she knew how headstrong they could be and just hoped they’d find the training a bit too taxing and choose safer careers.

The only child she still worried about was Percy since he still hadn’t told her whom he was dating. She was fairly convinced now that it wasn’t his married ex-girlfriend since she and her husband had moved to the mainland to continue their training as healers in one of St. Mungo’s affiliated hospitals somewhere in Europe. She had taken to dropping by unannounced hoping to catch Percy and his girlfriend at home but so far she had only found Percy having dinner with his friend Oliver Wood a few times and reminiscing about their school years. She had tried asking Oliver Wood during a moment alone with him but he’d only told her it was up to Percy to tell if he was dating anyone.

She was glad her son had trustworthy friends but still wished he’d tell her. Whoever it was he’d been dating her for at least a year perhaps more and she really wanted to meet her potential daughter-in-law. She was curious if Percy had some reason for keeping her away from his family. She had heard about Malinda Donaldson from Percy’s old department giving birth to a death eaters child out of wedlock. She had wondered if Percy was seeing her again but as she reminded herself Malinda Donaldson had left the country to avoid the scandal which made her an unlikely choice.

She made up her mind as she finished cleaning and went to get the stone coin he’d given her for emergencies. She had never liked to spy on her own children although Fred and George could attest that she’d done it when necessary. She had to find out who he was seeing one way or the other.

Once she arrived in his flat the stone coin letting her through his security spells. She began to nose around and was dismayed to find Percy kept no visible photos of his girlfriend anywhere in his flat the only photos she found were old school photos and some with him and friends from the ministry. There were a couple of more recent ones of him and Oliver Wood but next to nothing on his girlfriend. She was really starting to wonder if she was imagining him even dating someone.

Deciding it was a lost cause she was about to leave when she heard Percy’s voice coming from downstairs. She quickly hid in the closet she couldn’t bear to be caught snooping by him. Once inside she had to move aside a Puddlemire United Qudditch robe to peak out through a crack in the door. She Vaguely wondered why Percy had a set of those robes but maybe he was a bigger fan than she remembered. “Oliver, I don’t know why you can’t find your team uniform.” Percy’s voice said irritably as he approached the room. “As I told you when you showed up at my office and insisted I come help you find them they are in the closet where they always are.”

Molly was horror struck they were coming to the closet. Before she could cast a disillusionment charm, they were in the room. ‘How embarrassing I’ll never live this down.’ She thought when to her shock Oliver put a hand on her son’s arm.

“Yeah I know Perce.” He said teasingly. “I just wanted an excuse to get you back here and in bed.” With that he kissed her son and she found herself staring in shock as Percy obviously was enjoying himself. As they approached the bed, she did the only sensible thing she shrieked and fainted when they whirled around toward the closet.

Molly was dragged from the comforting darkness by the angry voice of her son ranting and raving. “... My own mother sneaking around and spying on me.” She felt a pang as she always did when one of her kids was justifiably furious with her.

“You sound just like the twins.” Another voice Oliver’s she remembered and decided to keep her eyes closed and listen for a while. “They used to complain about her spying on them over the summer on the first day back.”

“That was different.” Percy snapped loudly. “They often deserved it but I haven’t done anything to give her any cause to spy on me.” He said irritated and she could hear him pacing.

“Well you have been dating a famous quidditch player behind her back for a while.” She could tell Oliver was finding the entire thing funny.

“You wouldn’t find it so funny if it was your mother we found in our closet.” She was a bit startled to here the word our because it implied they were living together. Something else she had been unaware of.

“True but my mother would have hexed us not screamed and fainted so I’ll take your mother in our closet any day.” She couldn’t help but give a little smile at how relaxed Oliver seemed to be taking it. It appeared he saw her. “Oy she’s awake Perce time to face the music.”

Molly opened her eyes to see her son looking furious yet his expression softened as he helped her to sit up. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” He admitted suddenly. “I just couldn’t find the right time to tell you.”

Molly sighed. “I shouldn’t have been spying.” She felt slightly sheepish apologizing but did it anyway. “I’m sorry, but can we please sit down and discuss this?” She saw them exchange looks and soon she was hustled into the small kitchen and given a cup of tea. As Percy set down across form her, she had to ask. “Is Oliver the first man you’ve been with?”

“No.” Percy said and she wasn’t sure if she was happy or not this wasn’t a phase.

“How many other men have there been?” She asked worriedly she had heard of strange incurable muggle deceases supposedly passed on by gay men and was worried for her son’s safety.

“Just Elliot.” Percy said calmly. “He was a muggleborn who worked for the ministry he was killed during the Death eater takeover.” She felt a pang and wondered what it had been like for her son. She was ashamed to admit she had wondered if Percy was going to end up a death eater after the ministry fell.

“Were you just using Penelope?” She had to ask she had met the girls family and really liked the girl. “I hope not, Percy, because if you were that was very cruel.” She saw from the horrified look on his face that he hadn’t been but he answered anyway.

“No Mom I’m attracted to men and women.” He said calmly. “I loved Penelope and I loved Elliot and now I’m in love with Oliver and intend to spend the rest of my life with him.” She glanced quickly at Oliver to see him smiling at Percy and she was relieved.

“Do any of your siblings know?” She was curious because if so she was going to have a talk with them about keeping secrets from her about their siblings. She saw Percy and Oliver exchange worried looks. “All right who knows?” She demanded putting as much authority in her voice as she could.

“Charlie knows.” Percy said finally after a pause. “I swore him to secrecy during Christmas he over heard us talking when we thought he was a sleep.” She had the distinct impression she wasn’t getting the whole story she’d have to find out next time Charlie visited.

“Well I guess I’ll be heading home.” She said rising to her feet. “Oh Oliver, you will have to come to supper on Sunday to officially be introduced to the rest of the family.” Oliver stared at her in shock as she went on. “And would you like to invite your parents as well?”

She noticed Percy gave Oliver a gloating look as the humor in the situation for him vanished. “I’d rather not.” He said and glared at Percy.

“All right dear but you will tell them soon after all we are family now.” She said getting up and hugging Percy and then a shell shocked Oliver she headed toward the floo. She wondered vaguely if it was something that ran in families thinking of Arthur’s great-uncle Cadmus and his friend Owen who lived together for decades.

Of course she knew she’d probably be furious with Percy later for keeping all this a secret and not trusting her but at the moment she was just too glad he hadn’t thrown her out for spying. ‘Now if I can just find Charlie a nice girl to settle down with all my children will have someone.’ She thought happily.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
